For gas turbine engines designed to operate in a vertical orientation, such as those used in aircraft referred to as “tilt rotors”, some components of the gas turbine engine which are originally designed to work in an ordinary, horizontal attitude may shift axially rearward, relative to the engine centreline, due to gravity when the engine is tilted upward into a vertical orientation for vertical flight. Such components may therefore not be suitable for gas turbines operating at varying attitudes.